Bones Don't Burn
by tacocatiam
Summary: sansby is the child. you can guess who, can't you. even if they are close the secret can't get out. or else their lives are over!
1. beginning

"Hello sans" Grillby said,trying to start a conversation. Grillby could feel his face growing hotter. The snow around the diner was melting and Grillby could see the stares. The doggos got up and laughed at him. _HA HA HA! How about that? Our own FLAMER! HA HA HA!_

Grillby woke up in as much as a cold sweat as he could. The elemental's magma sweat ran down his face and onto his bed. It hissed and smoke rose up. The bed died back down and Grillby slid off of it. He stood and tiptoed out of the house. It was hard to be sneaky when you were basically a person shaped sun. but he managed. Sans' house stood at the edge of the gates. More in the wilderness than in Snowdin. Grillby tried to open the front door but it was locked. So grillby slowly inched to the back and used sans' bedroom window. Sans' eye lights flitted on. "Oh,hey Grillbs…" sans tried to continue but the words were slurred. Grillby couldn't contain his emotions anymore. The works came forth and sans,eyes wide,jumped up and rushed him outside before the house could burn down. "Grillby,what happened!" sans sputtered out. Grillby's flames turned a vibrant pink and he said "sans...I have something to confess" sans looked up from the burning footprints on the ground "wh-what?" grillby "blushed" and confessed "I think I...I love you."

 **Alright well. My life has officially degenerated to this. SANSBY PLZ! Anyway yadda yadda shouts, yadda yadda GamerGirl627 is great yadda.**


	2. what is it?

Sans stood awestruck at the news he had heard. "Wh-what? I don't understand." grillby turned and,his heart breaking a little, said "jus-jus-just kidding. I think undyne loves you. Heheheh." sans instantly knew what Grillby had said. After all,sans felt the same about him. "hey,I know his death was hard on you. But bad jokes won't bring him back. Understand?" sans spoke softly. The deep gruff voice lulling to Grillby. And the rest of the night they slept together. Sans felt bad about lying to Grillby. Especially about his dad. But sans really didn't want the secret to get out. He didn't want it to get out...he would...find out. Sans laid awake that night. Grillby irradiated heat and sans knew that if he let these emotions arise toriel would nag him to death. He loved toriel. He loved Grillby. He didn't know who he loved. He didn't know how he felt either. Sometimes he...felt the he "wanted" Grillby, others he loved torie. Sometimes he would wake up craving chocolate. Other times he felt normal,hating it. But this time he felt normal. But he loved both now, as if he had come to terms with it. He knew what he was. He had seen the book at tories house. _Genderfluid,_ He thought, _that's what I am._ But he didn't know if that exactly explained his feelings. But, he guessed he would never know. He didn't know which one he loved more or whether he should live together with them and go through these, "stages,". _Well,_ he thought, _guess that's for another day._ And he promptly went to sleep.

 **So,this is what it comes to...toriel or grillby, or both? Who knows, maybe they will live together peacefully. Maybe it was all a trick making you read a reality drama script.**


	3. uh oh, she found out

The next day,after a dreamless sleep, sans woke up to toriel's screams. 'What THE HECK is HE doing in MY HOUSE!" she yelled over and over. Grillby was already slipping his vest back on and climbing out the window. Sans turned towards her, "its not what it looks like?" sans asked trying to see if she would believe him. Nothing had happened. Grillby just didn't wear his vest to bed. But sans knew what toriel was thinking _Mind out the gutter torie,mind out the gutter._ Sans thought,wishing the had refused to house grillby. As soon as grillby left toriel just said simply, "how long has this been going on?" sans didn't know exactly what to say. _Nothing is happening._ The wished he could tell her. But the moment the tried to talk she stormed out and slammed the door. The could hear torie telling frisk that she would be going to stay with UHHH… Asgore… that sadistic jerk. Anyway, frisk was sent away with a pack full of clothes and a thought, _why was grillby, asleep with sans?_ But the hoped he wouldn't have to explain. he wished that he could just disappear instead of tell her. By the time torie came back, the second story window was open, the curtains making a rope down, and sans was gone.

 **Welp, that is about it. Sans is gone torie is heartbroken (YANDERE STYLE!) and frisk is staying with crazy goat man asgore. Well i don't know where this is going, definitely not asgore going ballistic and murdering everyone.**


	4. I wonder what happens next

**Hello everyone. Im finally back with chapter 4. I wonder if venom heart the dreamer will read this? I guess i'll just try harder to edit it. But if he (she?) does read this, then well I have given you a shoutout. So go read his stuff about zootopia if you're interested. Oh, and Frisk is a demigirl, or she is a trans to female. Or at least, that's what I think. She identifies as feminine.**

Sans had never felt more alive than now. He had abandoned the house yesterday and was still fleeing away from snowdin. He still didn't know what to think. He thought himself a freak. He knew that if anyone… anyone, ever found out, well… it was gonna be a bad time. But he thought he could control himself. Well he didn't know. He wondered if he would go back. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Frisk until she had ran into him.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU F... " Frisk looked up before she finished. "Whoa, hey sans."

"Hey, kiddo." he tried to hide his face, he wanted to be small.

"Uhhhh… just a question, why was Grillby at our house." Frisk kept pressing the matter

"Uhhhhhh" suddenly, Asgore burst from the trees.

"FRISK! What are you…" asgore said.

"oh , shoot." sans knew asgore didn't like him. He still saw in black and white. Sans, being the skele bro he is, won torie over after the… incident.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY CHILD!" Asgore yelled. "SHE IS MINE! SHE WILL .MINE, YOU WIFE STEALING JOKE!"

"Well asgore, I didn't go and murder 6 children, did I?" Sans said back sarcastically, as he had murdered 6 children. More actually. But sans was about to continue snapping at him when a red, trident? Appeared.

"You… want to continue to make jokes? Fine, we'll make jokes." asgore repeated this hysterically before thrusting the weird shimmering shape at sans. Sans dodged, well as much as he could being a skeleton. Asgore thrust another and another until sans Launched a… well, he didn't launch anything really. He more or less was shot out the sky by the next trident. And well…

 **HAH! Cliffhanger. Not that anyone actually reads this. But if you do, and you are a fan, THEN YOU ARE AMAZING! But chapter 5 will be out next week so stay updated. Also any of you gamer girls/guys should join the gamer girl/guy club. This will be posted along with TPHO and a few others. STAY UPDATED. And catch ya later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 i guess

**P.S. I know sans' cannon health and attack is 1, but in this story he is more or less a reformed slacker meaning he does 20 damage per hit, has 100 HP and is more determined to fight.**

Sans fell onto the ground. The shape shimmered a little before disappearing. Blood was coming from sans's stomach. Or was that ketchup? Yeah. It was ketchup. Sans stood up. And Frisk checked his HP, 99/100. Sans smiled.

"My turn," Sans said mockingly, before launching a barrage of multicolored bones. Asgore's SOUL entered the FIGHT. He selected FIGHT and launched another trident. Sans easily dodged and said,

"Well, who's the joke now? You wanna make a bigger fool of yourself?"

Sans leaped up and used a shortcut. He reappeared behind asgore and shoved a blue bone into his back.

 **Well what's up everyone! I'm back with more… whatever this is. Just a quick catch up- Sans has been hit by Asgore's trident and I left you at a cliff hanger so here it is.**


End file.
